super_smash_bros_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Street Fighter
The Street Fighter universe '(ストリートファイター, ''Street Fighter) refers to Super Smash Bros. Crusade's ''collection of properties and characters that hail from Capcom's famous fighting game franchise of the same name. Originally making its debut on arcade machines in 1987, it quickly grew in popularity, and became one of Capcom's most lucrative franchises, alongside Mega Man. It involves a multitude of characters who strive to become the greatest warrior on Earth, as is with its most well-known character, Ryu. Franchise description Capcom released the first game in the series, ''Street Fighter, in 1987 for arcade machines, and ported it to the TurboGrafx-CD console under the name "Fighting Street" a year later. Despite the one-on-one fighting genre being popularized years before Street Fighter released, the game is crediting for introducing hidden, command-based techniques into the game. Street Fighter ''mainly prioritizes its single-player mode, where players control Ryu, a skilled martial artist, as he defeats multiple computer-controlled opponents. In the game's limited two-player mode, the second player controls Ken Masters, Ryu's rival, who is otherwise a carbon copy of Ryu, and whoever won the match would continue as that character in the game's single player mode. The game received fair critical praise for its unique controls, but it could not garner lasting popularity, and would only receive attention from players by being a old peculiarity in the wake of far more successful titles. Capcom had initially planned a sequel to the game that would have improved and expanded on ''Street Fighter, ''but eventually repurposed it as a side-scolling beat-em-up called ''Final Fight after Technōs Japan released Double Dragon. ''After ''Final Fight's commercial success, Capcom decided to prioritize fighting games, and released Street Fighter II in 1991. In addition to most of the mechanics in Street Fighter ''returning, ''Street Fighter II included an expanded character roster, with each fighter with their own skills and techniques, and competitive multiplayer (becoming the first fighting game to do so). These innovations would inspire some of the mechanics in later games (the Super Smash Bros. ''included). The incredible commercial success the game brought prompted Capcom to re-release the game over several years, with each version adding new features and mechanics to the base game: ''This section was taken directly from SmashWiki's description of the ''Street Fighter series.'' "Street Fighter II: Champion Edition made four previously boss-exclusive characters playable and added "mirror matches" (the capacity for two players to fight as the same character with differing color palettes); Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting featured faster playing speeds; Super Street Fighter II reverted the speed change, added more characters, and featured a new scoring system which kept track of combos, as well as an eight-player single-elimination tournament mode; and Super Street Fighter II Turbo allowed the gameplay speed to be adjusted, featured combos that could be performed in the air, and introduced more powerfu' "Super Combos" that could only be performed under certain conditions." End of SmashWiki section. By now, Street Fighter's popularity made it the second best-selling franchise Capcom has released, behind ''Mega Man. ''This popularity encouraged Capcom to release several titles in the next few decades, and the series eventually became what many players know and love today. In ''Super Smash Bros. Crusade '' The universe is represented in ''Super Smash Bros. Crusade ''with three playable characters , a stage, and music. Fighters '''Ryu: The iconic wandering warrior appears in Crusade ''as a starter character. He retains his techniques from the ''Street Fighter ''series, namely the Hadoken and Shoryuken. '''Evil Ryu': This darkness-consumed Ryu appears in Crusade ''as Ryu's alternate character. He can be described as a semi-clone of Ryu, as he has a few differences from the latter, such as his down aerial being a stall-then-fall. '''Chun-Li': The first female character in the Street Fighter series, Chun-Li appears in Crusade as an unlockable character. She, like Ryu and Evil Ryu, retains her techniques from the main Street Fighter ''games, such as her Kikoken and the Spinning Bird Kick (otherwise called Kaitenteki Kakukyakushu). Stage '''Suzaku Castle': The stage appears in Crusade, sporting a design that resembles how it looked like in Street Fighter II.